Two's company, three's a crowd
by lover-of-lucifer
Summary: Sierra hated her father – he was heartless, careless and annoying… at least that was her impression of him. Sherlock on the other hand didn't know how to connect with a teenage girl so he didn't try. But when John Watson stumbles into their lives will he bring them closer? Or even further apart? Sherlock's daughter. No Johnlock except what's in the show. Please R


**Disclaimer: Sherlock does not belong to me – hope you all like this story, it's been brewing in my head for a while.**

Sierra rolled her eyes as she stormed up Baker Street, trying to keep the annoyance off her face. That was the fifth time this week, _this week, _her 'dad' had left her behind. This time it was at Scotland Yard with those obscene cops that she despised. Lestrade wasn't so bad but the rest… the rest she wanted to throw off the nearest building.

"Ah sierra, glad you could join us" Sherlock greeted, not even turning around from his position on the chair. She rolled her eyes again, clenching her fists.

"You were the one that left me… again" She ground out, her eyes traveling to their new room-mate whose face was slack with shock at her appearance. Yeah, her 'dad' probably forgot to mention her – as per usual. She wasn't entirely shocked to be quite frank. It happened all the time.

"Uh… who's this?" The John guy asked, looking between the two of them.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous, you're thirteen years old – you knew the whole of London by the time you were nine, I had complete faith that you would show up eventually" Sherlock said offhandedly, his sharp eyes concentrated.

"Eventually? You're just… despicable" She snapped, plonking herself down on the leather sofa.

"Of course I am but you knew this already" Sherlock said back and Sierra didn't bother retorting back – why waste her breath on him? She folded her arms across her chest and turned away, which she had been told several times resembled her father in many ways… unfortunately.

"So… who are you?" John asked awkwardly when the silence just continued on.

"Sierra Carrie Holmes, thirteen years old and, unfortunately, the illegitimate daughter of _him" _She introduced herself, standing up and giving John a quick handshake, a forced smile on her face "Now if you'll excuse me I have some unpacking to do - that's if Sherlock remembered my suitcases" She turned away, walking towards her bedroom just down the hallway, "He seems to forget everything else about me" She murmured under her breath, the bitterness leaking from her. She couldn't help it, that was just the way she was. Sherlock may be her father but he wasn't a dad, he was incapable of being such a figure, and that made her mad.

John listened as the young girl slammed the door shut and his awkwardness increased tenfold. Sherlock wasn't the type of guy to strike him as having a daughter and it shocked him to the very core that his new flat mate did. Of course he didn't mind, she was just another person but why wouldn't he bring it up? If he had children that was something he would definitely bring up, at least to be courteous.

"Your daughter seems… interesting" John said, not at all sure what else he could possibly say.

"Hm?" Sherlock said, a look of confusion on his face as though John wasn't speaking English.

"Your daughter" John said, looking at Sherlock as realisation dawned on the man's face.

"Right – well, interesting isn't the word I would use. Maybe aggressive, careless, impulsive and moody" Sherlock said offhandedly, "She's a teenager" Sherlock added, as if that explained everything. Okay then they definitely had a strained relationship, John observed, clasping his hands together. The girl, Sierra, she bore a striking resemblance to the genius. The same curly black hair that reached the middle of her back and the same piercing gaze with those cool and detached grey-blue eyes but John assumed her other features came from her mother. But where was this women? John assumed she was obviously out of the picture and he didn't need to be a Sherlock Holmes to deduce that.

"What about these suicides Sherlock? Thought they'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same" Mrs Hudson piped up, coming from the kitchen, sending a confused glance down the hall. That pulled John from his daydream.

"Fourth. There's been a fourth" Sherlock said from his position at the window and all other thoughts strayed from John's mind.

Sierra listened intently as she heard the front door slamming shut and sucked in a deep breath. There he was, off again without so much as a goodbye. He did it all the time yet Sierra wished that one time would be different, she just wished one day he would say goodbye. But that wasn't going to happen – he was a Holmes and Holmes people didn't show emotion.

With furiously working hands she threw her clothes into the drawers and slammed some other items on some hangers, practically abusing her clothing as she chucked them about carelessly. Sometimes she wished she went back to live with Mycroft – he wasn't much better but there was always an improvement. He pawned her off on his assistants yet he would always make time to read novels with her or teach her the ways of the world.

Sierra sighed. Uncle Mycroft had custody of her until she was seven but after that he gave her over to Sherlock – insisting that the man had to grow up and take responsibility of his actions. Unfortunately.

"Sierra dear, are you in?" Mrs Hudson knocked gently on the door and Sierra opened it with a smile.

"Mrs Hudson" She greeted, pushing her aggressiveness to one side and hugging the older woman whom she had always had a soft spot for. Mrs Hudson was very much like a grandmother to her and it was comforting to know that if she ever needed a break from her father she was close by.

"Hello dearie, mind if I come in?" And Sierra opened the door wider for her to come in.

"I couldn't help but notice how agitated you were. Is everything all right?" She asked in a concerned voice and Sierra nodded, putting on her master poker face.

"Everything's just dandy Mrs Hudson, I assure you" She reassured with the famous 'Holmes smile'

"Good, I'm glad, because if it's not I'm just downstairs" And Sierra nodded in acknowledgement, giving the women a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Mrs Hudson, I appreciate it" And with that she left, leaving Sierra to her thoughts. Well… she was bored. Unpacking was boring – everything was boring. Throwing on a waterproof Jacket she decided 'what the hell' and crept down the stairs. Sherlock wouldn't be back for quite some time and even if he was he wouldn't bother checking on her. So with that thought in mind she opened the front door quietly as to not alert Mrs Hudson and left without anyone even noticing.

* * *

"Pink – the mistake was pink" Sherlock shouted, scrambling around the body as John gaped at him.

"Wait-wait… what?" John said, grabbing his arm to stop the eccentric genius from leaving.

"The killer made a mistake and that mistake was pink. I should've brought Sienna – she's a girl as far as I'm aware, she could've helped" Sherlock said to himself as he practically sprung from the room and John furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who?" John asked confused, his mind not working as quickly as Sherlock's.

"My daughter" He called out over his shoulder, running down the stairs.

"You mean 'Sierra'" John corrected, watching his new found friend reach the bottom level of the house.

"That's what I said" Was the last thing John heard before Sherlock was gone.

"Right… thanks for that" John muttered to himself, looking around for what to do next. He didn't bank on Sherlock just leaving him though, for some reason, it didn't surprise him as much as he thought.

* * *

Sierra rolled her eyes at the women across the street from her, discreetly reading the newspaper. It was so obviously she was one of Mycroft's employee's. Just by looking at her suit she could tell she was employed by the government, thus, knew Mycroft – he was basically the face of the British Government. That and the fact she was wearing sun specs at night – probably to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Okay, you can tell Mycroft to stop having me surveillanced now" She said, pulling the newspaper from the woman's hands.

"He's concerned – and quite rightly so if you're sneaking out" The woman replied, not at all looking phased that she got caught out.

"I'm not sneaking out – I'm getting some fresh air… it's not like I'm out doing a drug's deal" Sierra scoffed, her annoyance showing.

"Well if your anything like your father then it's only a matter of time" The women replied back snidely and Sierra narrowed her eyes. She was nothing like that man and was never going to be, that she was sure of.

"Shut up – oh and you may want to improve on your job, if a thirteen year old can uncover your disguise then you're obviously extremely useless" Sierra snapped, her bluntness showing through. And with that she was off, sending the women a glare and disappearing round the corner, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Aw crap" She cursed, staring up at her 'dad' who raised his eyebrows at her disapprovingly as though _she_had done something wrong. Unbelievable. Frigging unbelievable.

**So, I hoped you all liked it. I wasn't sure whether people would but I have a whole storyline planned and it will be interesting and dramatic so please tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it so much – it's my first Sherlock story ever! Thanks! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
